1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a coil-type condenser for a refrigerator having a minimum pitch between coils.
2. Prior Art
A condenser is a radiant pipe which is used for air conditioners and a refrigerators, and radiates high heat from a gaseous refringent by converting it into a liquefied refringent. Examples of condensers which can be mounted at a narrow space such as a machine chamber of a refrigerator are a bank-type condenser and a coil-type condenser. The bank-type condenser is a rectangular condenser which is traversely arranged, while the coil-type condenser is a condenser which is wound spirally in a rectangular or round shape.
In the coil type condenser, by holding the interval (pitch) between coils by more than a predetermined distance, manufacturing cost is lowered which improving condenser. The coil-type condenser is easily mounted on a large refrigerator having a large machine chamber. In a medium refrigerator, a total length of the coil type condenser becomes short in a proper pitch. Accordingly, when the condenser is activated, condensed pressure increases excessively and causes undesirable noise in the compressor. Thus, the coil type condenser has not been used for the medium refrigerator. The refrigerating performance of a refrigerator is influenced by the radiant capacity of a condenser. Different types of condensers which improve the radiant capacity of a condenser in order to increase the refrigerating efficiency of a refrigerator are disclosed in the prior arts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,976, (issued to Michael D. Virtue et al. on Nov. 3, 1992) discloses an energy efficient forced draft condenser utilizing a series of helical tube coils with the tube having a lateral fin thereon.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional seamless condenser for a refrigerator. The seamless condenser 100 includes a seamless pipe 102 having a multiple row and column shape and a plurality of support members 104 supports the seamless pipe 102 so that the pipe can secure an enough length to radiate heat. FIG. 2 shows a conventional rectangular condenser for a refrigerator. A pipe 202 is arranged in a multistage of at least two rows so that the pipe 202 can secure an enough length to radiate heat. A plurality of radiant fins 204 are installed at both sides of the pipe 202 and increase a radiant area of the pipe 202. FIG. 3 shows a conventional elliptical condenser 300 for a refrigerator. A rectangular pipe 302 is spirally wound in one direction to have enough radiant length. A radiant fin 304 is disposed between pipes and enlarges a radiant area of the rectangular pipe 302. A cooling fan 306 is disposed adjacent to the radiant fin 304.
Since the seamless pipe 102 shown in FIG. 1 or the pipe 202 is arranged in a multiple row and column or a multistage, and although the pipe 102 or the seamless pipe 202 can secure an enough length to radiate heat, the pipe 102 or 202 is wound in such a manner that each pipe is formed near to an adjacent pipe. Accordingly, air for cooling the condenser cannot smoothly be ventilated thus decreasing radiant performance. Although an elliptical condenser 300 shown in FIG. 3 can secure a length enough to radiate heat, an area in which a refrigerant passes is so wide that a great deal of high refrigerant gas is emitted from a compressor before liquefaction. Accordingly, cooling performance of the conventional elliptical condenser 300 is significantly lower than that of the circle condenser.
FIG. 4 is an end view for showing a pitch of the conventional condenser shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, or FIG. 3. In the conventional condenser, the pitch l1 between coils should have longer than a predetermined distance. Thus a suitable condenser length cannot have a narrow space in order to be suitable for a small or medium refrigerator. In the flow of cool air which cools the conventional condenser, since the cool air generated by a cooling fan 402 is blown according to R, the narrower the pitch interval, the more the refrigerating performance with respect to unit length of a coil of the condenser drops.